Inception: A Period
Scott, A. "This Time the Dream's on Me." The New York Times. The New York Times, 15 July 2010. Web. 11 Sept. 2014. http://www.nytimes.com/2010/07/16/movies/16inception.html?pagewanted=all In "This Time the Dream's on me" Review by A.O. Scott, Inception is describe as a movie made of different ideas from previous films that have been brought together. Scott comes to the conclusion that unlike other movies, the events and ideas that occur in Inception are exactly what they appear to be and nothing deeper. He says that this movie was simply created for entertainment. Scott ends the summary with, "Our dreams feed the movies. The movies feed our dreams. But somehow, our imaginations are still hungry." -Chelsea B. Capps, Robert. "Q & A: Christopher Nolan and Dreams, Architecture, and Ambiguity."Wired 29 Nov. 2010. Print.http://www.wired.com/2010/11/pl_inception_nolan/ In the article Nolan discusses the heist structure of the film and his need to make it emotional through the world of dreams. He talks about his use of the minotaur, Ariadne, and the labyrinth as a source for the audience and Cobb - for she guides him through the maze of his own dreamscape. Mal represents the femme fatale and her emotional connection to Cobb's psyche shows his underlying neurosis in the film. Inception serves as a metaphor for the filmmaking process as Saito was the funder, Arthur the producer, Ariadne the writer, and Cobb the director. The dream heist is what directors attempt to conduct through the art of film to their audiences. Mombasa was a pivotal part of the dream for here is where Cobb must confront Mal and we see he truly is lost within his own dreamscape. "The Hidden 'Inception' Within Inception." Vulture. Web. 11 Sept. 2014. In this article, it says that the real inception inside the inception is regret. Each character, especially Cobb is filled with regret and hides their regret in their 'box' in their sub-conscience. The lines "an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone" is said three times. Regret is what fills each character and is what they place in their 'box' to hide away from the world. In the end, Cobb is freed of his demon of regret, but the question remains, has his dreams become his reality? -Tupper Mayhew, Sara. "What You Know vs. What You Believe." Skeptic North. 3 Aug. 2010. Web. . In the article Sarah elaborates on the fact that in the film Inception, the protagonist, Cobb, is faced with what is a dream and what is reality. Sarah observes that Cobb always realizes when he is dreaming, because when he awakes he notices all the weirdness that took place in his dream that wouldn't normally happen in reality. But when he is dreamimg it feels real. So when is he dreaming and when is he in reality? Cobb seemed to always be wearing his wedding ring while he was dreaming because Mal is always present because of his subconscious. Whereas, in reality Cobb never has his wedding ring on. Sarah explains her idea of Inception being portrayed as a film within itself with Cobb as the director, Ariadne asthee screenwriter, Arthur as the producer, Eames as the actor, Saito as the studio, amf Yusef as the technician. Sarah expalins that their goal is the get the audience, Fisher, to believe he is in a dream. Sarah then questions the idea of the top whether it foreshadowed reality or a dream. Sarah then concludes that one might not know the answer. -Annie West Johnson Nolan, Christopher, and Jonah Nolan. "Prologue." Inception the Shooting Script. New York: Insight Editions LLC, 2011. Print. The prologue examines a conversation between Christopher and Jonathan Nolan on the original concept, design, and organization for the film Inception. C. Nolan stages his dream narrative within the frame of the heist drama - the film noir. After seeing The Matrix, he wanted to design a similar film whose characters were not "aware" as this seemed to limit their power. Nolan taps into Jungian psychology and creates rules for the dream world where man must rely on his own judgement to navigate the landscape making him both powerful and vulnerable. The article concludes with a comparison between Nolan's other films and Inception and how he expanded his "science-fiction" idea to bring in and relate to larger audiences. Faraci, Devin. "Never Wake up." Chud.com. Wikia Entertainment, 7 July 2010. Web. 11 Sept. 2014. This article depicts how this author believes that the whole movie is a dream. Most people believe that a movie that is all a dream is a waste of time, but Faraci believes that nolan did this on purpose to help the auidencd see how a movie is made. Nolan made each character a part of how a movie is made weather its a actor, director, producer, or auidence member. Nolan believes that even though something isnnot real, the emotions one compels from what they are watching are pure, real feelings. Nolan wanted to draw in every type of person and make them feel something, something real. -maggie c